House Guests
by gsrfan1
Summary: Two's company, three's a crowd, four's ...... intervention.Ray and Neela have some visitors who shake things up for the roomies.
1. Chapter 1

Title: House Guests

Author: Gsrfan

Winner of most original plot and second place for best humour fic in the roomie awards.

Summary: Two's company, Three's a crowd, Four's …….. intervention?

Ray and Neela have some house guests who shake things up a little between the roomies.

Disclaimer: I don't under any circumstances own Ray, Neela or ER. If I did '_I_ _do'_ wouldn't have happened and Ray would be chained up in my house ….. Um, forget that last bit.

Author's note: The full name I have given Ray, was not my invention, it should be credited to……actually I can't remember who, sorry, I read it in a post somewhere, so if any knows or recognises it, let me know so I can credit it properly, thanks.

Dedicated to Rayrocks …. again. She is now not only my saviour but my muse, lol.

**Bold** indicates thought.

Chapter 1 

If her day could have gotten any worse, Neela dared anyone to tell her how. Morris had gone AWOL half way through his shift, so she had to stay after her shift to cover for him. Albright had practically ripped her head off when she saw her talking to Dubenko.

'**Jeez'** Neela thought **'I only asked him if he wanted a coffee!'**

To top it all off, Ray strolled in to the ER two seconds before his shift was due to start, with a grin a mile wide plastered to his face. It wasn't that Neela didn't want him to have fun, it's just that with Ray, fun groupie, beer and a messy apartment when she got home.

It was the messy apartment that had her annoyed; she told herself, she wasn't jealous at all. No, not even a little bit,

'**Why should I be jealous of some girl whose name I don't even know'** she thought, '**I mean _he _probably doesn't even know it.'**

'**He's not even that good looking anyway'** she rationalised, **'okay, his smile _is_ cute, and I could drown in his eyes and maybe his tattoos _are_ kind of hot……..'**

'**Stop Neela!**' she scolded herself, **'he's your roommate, you're not his type, get over it. Pratt was right, I need to get laid! And see a shrink, I'm talking to myself and telling myself, Pratt's right!'**

All Neela wanted was to get home and collapse on the sofa, the last thing she expected or wanted to see was a strange couple sitting on her doorstep.

The woman jumped up when she saw Neela, apparently pleased to see her, judging by the smile on her face. A smile that was eerily familiar.

"Hi?" Neela half said, half asked, keeping her distance. The scene before her too much like one of the cheesy horror movies Ray had made her watch.

"Oh, you must be Neela" the woman said, extending her hand to Neela.

"Yes" Neela answered warily, looking from the woman whose hand she had reluctantly taken to the man by her side.

He turned and smiled at her, extending his hand also.

'**I know those eyes'** Neela thought.

"And, you are?" Neela asked trying not to sound rude.

"I told you she wouldn't know" the man finally spoke up, rolling his eyes affectionately at his wife. "We're Rob and Sara" he explained.

'**Is that supposed to mean something to me?** She wondered.

Seeing the look of pure confusion on Neela's face, Sara explained,

"Ray's parents".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Neela froze in shock,

'**Oh god!'** She thought, **'did he tell me they were coming and I forgot?**'

'**Don't be stupid,'** she answered herself, '**he doesn't even tell you when you're out of milk, why would he think to tell you this?'**

Realising she'd just been standing there staring at them, she jumped into action,

"I'm really sorry, I had no idea you were coming'" she explained, "Have you been waiting long? Oh, please let me help you with that!" she said taking one of their bags and opening the door.

'**Ray, you are so dead!'** Neela's mind screamed as she saw the state of the apartment. Last nights take out and beer left on the table, the couch hidden under his clothes.

Neela blushed as she saw his parents taking in the site.

"Yep" his rather chuckled, "my boy definitely lives here."

Neela couldn't help but smile at hearing Ray referred to as 'my boy'

"I'm so sorry about the mess," Neela cringed.

"Don't worry about it" Sara reassured her, "it's not your fault our son is a perpetual teenager"

Neela couldn't help but relax, **'making me melt inside must be a family trait.'**

"I'm sorry we came unannounced, Ray never was good at sharing information" his mother smiled.

"Um, just make yourselves at home" she said gesturing to the chairs she had managed to find under Ray's junk. "I'll just call Ray and let him know you're here."

Walking towards her room, Neela pondered her current situation,

'**Not quite how I imagined meeting his parents'** she smiled.

'**Wait a sec'** she stopped herself **'why the hell was I imagining meeting his parents in the first place?'**

Her mind drifted back to what Sara had said when she first saw her,

'**You _must_ be Neela! Ray talks about me to his parent's?'**

'**Yeh,' **she told herself,** 'probably telling them how boring you are.**

XXXX

"I like her" Sara told her husband as she stared in the direction Neela had gone.

"You like everyone sweetheart," Rob smiled.

"True" she conceded, "I think we need to help these two along a bit, don't you?"

"I think we need to stay out of their business, playing matchmaker never works, you know that"

"But that's the beauty of it" his wife beamed, "the match is already made, we just have to make them see it."

"How can you be so sure? I've never heard Ray say that he likes her as anything more than a friend"

"That's because you're not listening properly dear," Sara smiled, kissing her husband on the cheek, "Just trust me, a mother knows these things."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"County General, ER" came the voice at the end of the phone.

"Yeh, Hi" Neela said, being pulled out of her musings, "Can you put Ray on please?"

"Neela, is that you?"

"Yes Abby, it's me, can you get Ray please?"

"Sure," Abby answered scanning the ER for Ray, "What's the big hurry?"

"I want to kill him" Neela deadpanned.

"Oh, lucky guy" Abby laughed, "Ray! Phone!" she called as Ray rounded the corner.

"Who is it?" he asked, taking the phone in his hand.

Abby just smiled and purposely didn't tell him. She didn't want to spoil this for Neela, and she knew the slightest mention of her name would make him run.

"Yes?" Ray said into the receiver.

"You…….. are unbelievable, Ray!"

"Why, thank you" Ray smiled, "So you couldn't go a whole night without hearing my voice, huh Neela"

Neela's breath caught in her throat, Ray had no idea how close to the truth he was, and how many times she had been tempted to call him just for that reason.

"Dream on" she choked out.

"Neela, are you okay?" Ray asked genuinely concerned, she'd never called him at work before.

"No Ray, I am _not_ okay, I've had the day from hell. I come home wanting to relax and find that _you_ visitor's sitting on our doorstep.

"Really?" Ray asked, his voice instantly taking on a flirtatious tone, trying to think which of his…….'special friends' it could be.

"Your parents!" Neela explained, bursting his bubble.

"What?" Ray asked shocked, " they're not supposed to be here until Wednesday."

"Ray," Neela sighed, "it _is_ Wednesday"

'**How does this guy get dressed in the morning?'** Neela thought, **'he doesn't even know what day it is.'** Which was a bad idea, as images of a half naked Ray raced through her mind. **'Stop it Neela'** she told herself, for the millionth time that day.

"Neela, I'm really sorry" Ray said, snapping her out of her fantasy, "I meant to tell you."

"Tell me!" Neela asked in disbelief, "How about asking me? It's not just your apartment you know!"

"I know, I'm sorry" Ray said distracted.

'**Yeh, sounds like it'** Neela mused, not believing a word of it.

"Look Neela, I have to go, we've got a trauma coming in. You can yell at me when I get home' he added before abruptly hanging up.

'**Oh I will, Ray, I will.'**

XXXX

Ray stripped off his gloves and threw them in the trash as he watched their patient be wheeled up to surgery.

"Hey, nice catch in there" Abby smiled, patting Ray on the back.

"Thanks" Ray said, unable to suppress his grin.

That guy was still alive because of him; there was no feeling in the world better than that. Well he could think of one thing he might like better, but there was no way it was ever going to happen.

'**Neela's a sensible girl Ray,'** he advised himself, **'She's too smart to fall for your lines. There's no way she would ever want you'**

"So?" Abby asked, as they reached the nurse's desk "Why was Neela looking to kill you this time?"

"Oh" Ray responded, even having the decency to look guilty, " I forgot to tell her my parents were coming to stay. _Then_ I forgot that they were coming today, so they were waiting on the door step when she got home."

"I'm sorry." Abby answered, shaking her head, "I thought you said _told_, surely what you meant to say was, 'I forgot to _ask _if she would mind if my parents came to stay.'"

"Alright already" Ray moaned, " I should have asked her, I'm the worst roommate ever, satisfied!"

"_I_ am" Abby laughed, as she headed to exam 1, "but don't think for a second that Neela will be."

'**I am so dead'** Ray sighed as picked up another chart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Bracing himself for Neela's rage, Ray took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He stared in wonderment at what was before him. Not only was the apartment infinitely tidier than when he left it, but now it was filled with his parents and his roommate, and they were having …. Fun?

"Ray!" his mother beamed, getting up to hug him.

"Hi Mum" he said embracing her, "Dad" he said hugging him too.

"Raymond" his Dad joked.

Ray responded by giving him a look that could only mean, **'I can't believe you just called me that, especially in front of someone.'**

"Did you have a good flight?" he asked.

"Yes, it was fine" his Mum smiled, her eyes drifting over to Neela who was now standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

'**Do not fold' **Neela told herself,** 'No matter how cute he is, don't let him get away with it,'**

Ray turned to face her, his smile faltering at the look of sheer dissatisfaction on her face.

"Forgive me roomie?" he almost pleaded, handing the bunch of flowers he had been holding to her.

Neela gazed at him in disbelief, as his parents looked on. His mother sporting a rather smug _'I told you so'_ look. Neela had seen the flowers when he got home, but had naturally assumed they were for his mother.

'**How dare he be so sweet"** Neela brooded, **"I can't stay mad at him now."**

"**So much for not folding, huh Neela?"** her subconscious mocked her.

'**Who asked you?'** she countered.

"Oh, come on you two" Ray's dad chipped in, getting bored of them just staring at each other, and seemingly in agreement with his wife now that they needed to help the two 'roomies' out, "Kiss and make up already."

Both Ray and Neela turned to look at him shock, Neela unable to breath.

'**Chill out'** Ray told himself**, 'he's just joking.'**

He turned back to Neela and beamed when she took the flowers from him and smiled.

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook Barnett," she joked, all desire to yell at him gone, "but just this once."

"Once is all I'll need" Ray said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Noticing he was just staring at Neela and ignoring his parents, he turned to his parents and tried to act naturally.

"Beer anyone?"

Natural was far from what he achieved when his voice came out about an octave higher than it should be.

"Sure" his Dad answered, understanding Ray's discomfort, sharing a moment like that with someone was tough enough, but having your parents watch must have been excruciating.

"I'll get it," Neela offered, wanting nothing more than to get away from his mother's knowing gaze, "you guy's go and catch up."

Ray's parents took seats in the living room; it didn't go unnoticed by Ray that they positioned themselves so that the only place he could sit was on the sofa …… by Neela.

Not that he didn't want to sit by her, he wanted nothing more, but there was something far too conspiratorial in his parent's eyes for his liking,

'**They're up to something.'**

"So, good day at work Ray?" his Dad asked.

"Yeh, great actually," Ray beamed, "I got to do a ……"

"Don't bother naming the procedure honey, you'll just confuse us," she laughed.

"Okay" he laughed, sharing a smile with Neela, who handed him a beer.

"Raymond. J. Barnett!" his mother scolded him, "I know I bought you up better than that."

"What?" Ray asked confused.

His mother just looked at Neela, who was looking as confused as everyone else.

"Oh right," Ray said, realisation dawning, "Thank you," he said turning to Neela and motioning to his beer.

"No problem" Neela chuckled. "So, I never asked, what brings you to Chicago?"

"Well, we can never get Ray to come home," Sara explained, "so we figured if we wanted to see him this year we better make the effort ourselves."

"Now we're here," Rob continued, "I can see why he never wants to come home."

"Really? Why's that?" Neela asked, as Ray sunk into the sofa, thinking to himself,

'**_He_ is here you know!'**

"Well, if I had a roommate as beautiful as you, I'd never want to leave either."

'**I** **really** **need** **to** **keep** **my** **mouth** **shut'** Neela thought as she looked at the floor, the ceiling, anywhere that wasn't at Ray, who had turned Scarlet.

'**Thanks Dad' **Raythought**, 'are you trying to blow my cover?'**

Rob and Sara chuckled at the couple before them, '**These** **two** **are** **hopeless**.'

Neela finally worked up the courage to steal a glance at Ray, who was now giving his father the look of death.

'**Is he blushing? Ray '_Doc_ _Rock'_ Barnett, the man with no shame is blushing? Why would he blush, it's not like it's true'**

"So, what have you all been doing today?" Ray asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Oh nothing much," his mum smiled, "just telling Neela all the stories of your childhood."

Ray's ever-present smirk vanished,

"Relax son," his Dad laughed, "she's joking."

"Shame," Neela said, "'Ray: The high school years' is bound to be an ….. interesting story. Although I have a pretty good idea what you were like back then?"

"Oh really," Ray challenged, "What was I like?"

"Shorter," Neela teased, smirking at him.

"Oh very good." Ray laughed, "I'll have you know Neela that I _have_ changed since high school actually."

Hisparentsshared**, 'he wishes' **looks

"So Neela?" Ray asked, "What were _you_ like in high school?"

"Ididn't go to high school," Neela smiled, "but in _secondary_ schoolIwas** ……" **shepaused trying to find the right word, "invisible."

"Invisible?" Ray questioned, **'how could someone like her not be noticed by everyone.'**

"Yeh." Neela continued, "I kept to myself, wasn't outgoing, just studied really hard. Let's just say, that the girl I was back then, would not have been someone _you_ would have wanted to be friends with." She finished directing her comment at Ray.

Ray hung his head slightly feeling saddened that she would ever feel like that and Neela wished for the second time that night that she had kept her mouth shut.

"Anyone hungry?" she blurted out, needing to cut through the silence, "we don't actually have any food, but Ray and I order take out like no-one else" she laughed.

Ray's heart began to flutter as the words; _'Ray and I' _repeatedthemselves in his mind, three words never sounded so good.

His mother smiled as she saw his reaction to what Neela had said, "Sure, I'm up for take out" she answered.

"I'll call them," Ray said, practically jumping off the sofa. He had to get away from this; he was sitting on his sofa, daydreaming about his roommate, while his parents watched.

'**This is too weird!'**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Where are they going to sleep?" Neela asked Ray as they put the dishes away.

'**Always the practical one' **Raythought

"In my room. What?" he asked as he saw Neela roll her eyes.

"Are you really sure that's a good idea?" Neela questioned.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"**God, do I have to spell it out?"**

"Okay" Neela began, "think back to earlier today. Think about why you only just made it to work on time."

She tried not to show jealousy as Ray smiled at memories of his latest conquest.

"Now, I'm assuming and….. hoping, that unless you and the girl of the week were feeling adventurous, you did ……. whatever it is that you do with them, in your room. And as you forgot your parents were coming you probably haven't had time to ….. 'clean up' since then" Neela cringed, hoping that was enough explanation.

"Right" Ray replied, slightly offended by the girl of the week comment, understanding setting in "I ………"

"Didn't think" Neela finished for him, trying to hide the bitterness in her voice.

'**Is she jealous? No way, why would she be?'**

"They can sleep in my room tonight" she offered, "I'll sleep on the sofa"

"You sure? I mean, don't you have the same problem as me?" Ray asked, praying she wouldn't slap him for what he was implying.

Neela just gave him a look that said, '**I** **think** **you** **and** **I** **both** **know** **that** **that** **isn't** **an** **issue**.'

"Thanks" Ray said, his words falling on deaf ears as Neela walked away to rejoin his parents.

XXXX

Neela tried to suppress her yawn, she was tired but she didn't want to show it. They were having such a good time; she didn't want them to think they had to go to bed so that she could.

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ray's got a few days off and he's going to show us around Chicago, aren't you Ray?"

Ray just smiled and said yes, he had the distinct feeling that no was the wrong answer.

"Why don't you join us?" Sara asked.

"Oh, that's really nice of you" Neela answered, "but I have to work tomorrow and you don't want me tagging along. You came to see Ray, not his boring roommate."

Ray had to control the urge to yell that the she wasn't boring when he heard the sadness in her voice.

"But thanks anyway" Neela continued.

"Actually Neela, you don't have to work tomorrow" Ray smiled.

"Oh really?" Neela asked, "and why is that?"

Ray put on his best innocent face and said, "Because 'someone' persuaded Morris that he should cover your shift after he ditched and made you cover for him today."

"Did they really?" Neela smiled gratefully, "and why would 'someone' do that?" she asked playing along.

"Because Morris owes you big time and it just so happens that 'someone' does too." Ray smirked.

"You got that right" Neela grinned, "I only wish I knew who 'someone' was, so I could thank them. You'll have to do it for me, next time you see them" she laughed, continuing the game.

"Oh no," Ray mock-gasped, "I couldn't, I think 'someone' would much rather you thank them yourself."

Neela and Ray both started laughing as Neela mouthed 'thank you' to him and he started thinking of all the ways Neela could thank him.

'**Okay, Ray,' **hetoldhimself**, 'you need to stop thinking that before you embarrass yourself."**

Ray's father yawned and looked at his watch; Ray noticed this as his not so subtle way of saying he was tired.

"Oh, if you guys are tired" Ray said, "You can go to bed, you're in Neela's room tonight."

His mother stared at him in astonishment, "Did I teach you no manners child? You don't invite your parents to stay and then make your roommate give up her room for them."

"Trust me" Neela reassured her, "it's fine and my room is probably _safer_."

"Okay fine," his mother gave in, sensing the meaning in Neela's words, 'but just for tonight."

XXXX

"Goodnight Ray," Neela called from the sofa, as he exited the bathroom.

"Night Neela" he replied, unable to stop himself from staring at her, she was wearing just a tank top, and jogging bottoms.

"Ray?" Neela asked, "You okay?"

"Yeh," he lied, "Goodnight" he said again as he walked into his room and shut the door.

After seeing Neela like that there it was going to be hard to fall asleep. But what a night it would be when he did, she appeared in his dreams every night, but he had a feeling tonight the dreams would seem more real than ever.

This time as he remembered the girl he had been with earlier in the day, he didn't smile, in fact he frowned.

'**Why do I keep doing this? I know all I want is Neela. Trying to replace her with random one night stands isn't going to work'**

As he lay back on his bed, he looked forward to the day ahead, Neela hadn't said she was going to come with them yet, but if his mother had anything to do with it, she would be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ray had forgotten to close his curtains fully the night before, so as the sun rose that morning he was unceremoniously roused. Not feeling like lying alone in his room for hours, he ventured into the rest of the apartment for some coffee.

Stepping out of his room, he noticed that the blanket had fallen from Neela in the night, thinking she might be cold he approached her to cover her up again.

As he bent down to pick up the blanket, the scent of her shampoo wafted towards him, causing him to think about her hair and how soft and silky it must be. All he wanted was to be able to run his hands through it. Now was his chance as her hair had fallen across her face.

'**It was only gentlemanly to brush it out of her eyes …… right?'**

Gently pushing it away from her forehead, he saw how peaceful she looked. All the stress of the hospital and life gone from her face.

'**If only I could make her like that' **Raysighedquietly, thinking she looked even more beautiful, if that was possible.

Recalling the reason he was crouched by the sofa watching her, he gently placed the blanket over, letting his hands run down her arms, feeling the softness of her skin. He stepped back and took the opportunity to etch the vision of Neela sleeping onto his mind. The way one arm was above her head and the other was resting on her stomach, the way her jogging bottoms rested on her hips, the way ……..

"Morning son," his father's voice came from behind him in the kitchen, spoiling his musings.

'**Are you trying to give me a heart attack?' **Rayscreamedinwardlyin his sleepy state he hadn't noticed him standing there.

Turning to his father he asked, "You got any coffee over there?" trying to sound casual and play down the fact that he had blatantly been checking out his room mate only minutes ago.

"Sure" his Dad answered, grabbing a mug and trying to hide his smile, "Here" he said handing it to him.

"Thanks.…… Can't sleep?" Ray asked, his father having evidently been up longer than him.

"Oh no, it's not that" Rob answered, "I'm just used to getting up at the crack of dawn for work. Old habits die hard I guess."

"Right" Ray said, sipping his coffee, "Mum still asleep?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

His father rolled his eyes; "You never could just say what was on your mind, could you?" he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Ray asked, although fairly certain he knew where the conversation was heading.

"Son" his father started, leaning in a little closer and lowering his voice, "if you like her, just tell her. I _know_ she's amazing, but I'm pretty sure she can't read minds."

"Okay, first off" Ray started, in complete denial, "I don't know what makes you think, _'I like her'_," at the look on his father's face, his resolve cracked, "Okay, so maybe I have some idea but, secondly, there is no way a girl like that, would ever be interested in a guy like me."

"Are you staying in the same apartment as me?" his father asked in disbelief, "Don't try and tell me you haven't seen the way she looks at you!"

"Look Dad, as much as I appreciate what you're trying to do, you don't know what you're talking about. Neela," he said, his voice getting softer as he said her name, "is far too good for me, and I would never presume to deserve her."

His father stood there in shock, he had heard his son put himself down before when he was in teenage self-pity mode, but he had never heard him sound so genuine when he did it. It broke his heart to see his son so defeated.

"I'm going back to bed for a while" Ray finally broke the silence, "if I know Mum, we have a long day ahead of us."

As he walked back into his room, he stole one last glance at Neela, partly so he would have something to dream about and partly to check she was still asleep.

XXXX

"That boy of ours is a lost cause" Rob said to his wife as he rejoined her in bed, "he's convinced he doesn't deserve her."

"Neela thinks _'she's not his type,'_" Sara said turning to face him, "I had a quick word with her last night when you and Ray went to buy beer" she explained.

"Neither one of them is going to make the first move" Rob mused.

"Then we'll have to make it for them" Sara schemed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Neela stretched out and almost fell off the sofa, startled; she sat up trying to get her bearings.

'**Stupid sofa!'**

Hearing noises in the kitchen she rose to see Ray's parents sharing coffee in the kitchen, noticing they were fully dressed Neela suddenly felt underdressed and wrapped the blanket around herself, pretending she was cold not embarrassed.

"Morning sweetheart" Sara smiled, "Coffee?"

'**She called me sweetheart!' **Neela melted.

"Sure, thanks" she said walking into the kitchen, "Have you been waiting for me to get up? You should have woken me"

"Oh no, don't worry about it" Rob comforted her, "we always get up early and we thought we better clear out of your room so you could have it back."

"Oh thanks" Neela smiled; scanning the room for Ray, '**must** **still** **be** **in** **bed'** she thought when she didn't find him.

"I'm just going to get a shower then," Neela said rising from her seat and headed to her room to get some clothes, so she could dress in the bathroom after her shower. There was no way she was walking across the apartment in front of Ray's parents half naked. She wouldn't even do it if it was just Ray at home.

"Okay" Sara answered casually, a smile forming on her face when Neela had turned away from her. What Neela didn't know was that Ray was already in the bathroom.

"Sara," Rob warned, "I don't think is a good idea."

"Trust me" was all she said.

Neela emerged from her room carrying her clothes and a towel, and went to the bathroom. As she went to open the door, it moved away from her as Ray opened it from the other side.

'**Talk about good timing' **Sarathought

This caused Neela to fall forwards into Ray, dropping her stuff as she placed her hands on his chest to stop herself ending up on the floor. Ray put his arms out to catch her, but he was too slow and just ended up with his arms around her waist.

"Sorry!" Neela said straight away, "I had no idea you were in here."

Ray shot a glare at his parents, '**they** **did'** he thought. Neela glanced up to look at Ray, trying to judge how annoyed he was. That was a bad idea, due to the angle she was standing at; all she got was a good view of his bare chest, which she was still touching.

'**God, can't this guy get dressed properly for once in his life?'**

Neela instantly pulled her hands away, causing Ray to look down as the loss of her touch caught his attention. His eyes met hers and if he didn't know better he would have sworn he saw lust in them.

'**Don't be stupid!'** he told himself as she stepped back so he could pass her.

Realising he hadn't spoken yet he mumbled, "No problem" as she walked in and closed the door.

As soon as the door was tightly shut he turned to face his parents, who were just sitting in the kitchen looking very smug,

"Stop it," Ray warned them,

His mother opened her mouth to pretend she had no idea what he was talking about, but Ray cut her off.

"I know what you're trying to do" Ray explained, "stop it….. please" he almost begged, "if you know enough to try and get us together, you know enough to realise that if this goes wrong and she leaves, it'll kill me."

'**Why** **am** **I** **telling** **them** **this?**' Ray thought, never imaging he would ever share anything like this with his anyone, let alone his parents.

His parent's faces fell as he entered his room, "Man that kid has got it bad!" his father sighed. "We have to get them to talk to each other."

"I know" Sara agreed, "but how?"

XXXX

"So Neela, you joining us today" Rob enquired as she came out of her room.

"Um, I ……" she started, looking at Ray, still feeling awkward about their little encounter earlier that morning.

"Come on Roomie" Ray said, apparently choosing to pretend it had never happened, "you can't leave me alone with these two all day." He joked, smiling at his parents.

Looking at the three of them in turn she caved in, "Sure, why not? Where are we going?"

"Everywhere!" Ray deadpanned, his heart lightening as he made her smile.

"Well, in that case we better get going" his mother added, grabbing her coat off the back of the sofa.

They all copied her; Neela stopped dead when she saw what Ray had chosen to put on,

"Ray?" she said, "you can't go out in that coat."

"Why not?" he asked incredulously, "What's wrong with it?"

"What's right with it?" she laughed.

"She has a point," his mother agreed.

'**Oh, gang up on me why don't you!'**

Ray just stood there staring them both down, determined not to let them win.

"Ray, so help me god, if you don't take that coat off," Neela smiled, " I'll take it off for you."

Trying to stop the fantasies that image conjured, Ray retorted,

"God, Neela? You don't believe in god."

"Oh don't worry, for you I'll make an exception." She said stepping closer, grabbing for his coat, enjoying the playfulness they were sharing.

Ray stepped back and grabbed her wrist,

"Oh, honoured I'm sure." he joked, pulling her slightly closer,

"You should be, ……. Raymond!" Neela teased.

"Oh, now it's war" Ray said grabbing her around the waist so he could tickle her, "Take it back!"

"Make me!" she laughed, as he tickled her, "Ray!" she screamed, "Okay, I surrender, I surrender," she said as he stopped tickling her but didn't release her.

"Huh hum," his mother coughed, "Come now children," she mock scorned, "behave yourselves."

"Yes mam," Ray saluted in obedience as he released Neela and took his coat off and got another one, "So where to first?' he asked, as he pushed the door shut behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ray collapsed onto the sofa, he was right; it had been one hell of a long day. His mother had managed to convince him to take her to every Chicago Tourist site she could think of. He was surprised they finally managed to get her to stop. Neela joined him on the sofa shortly after,

"Where do they get the energy?" she asked, as his parents came into the apartment looking as refreshed as ever.

"Beats me" Ray smiled, "but when I figure it out I'll let you know. What do you want to do tonight" Ray asked, "there might be a good movie on."

"Why don't we just leave the TV and talk tonight?" His mother suggested,

"Okay." Ray answered apprehensively.

Moments of silence followed, as no one knew what to say,

"You know?" Rob started, "for this to work someone _actually_ has to speak." He laughed.

"How about some music?" Ray asked, unable to bear the thought of any more silence,

"That's a good idea." His mother smiled, "Neela," she added, "I noticed a violin case in your room, why don't you play us something?"

"What?" Neela said, almost choking on the words, "no, I couldn't, I haven't played in years." she said giving Ray a look that said '**save** **me**!'

"Sorry Neela" Ray shrugged playfully, "you might as well give in, she won't give in until you say yes."

"Sounds like someone else I know" she smiled, giving Ray a pointed look. "Okay," she relented, realising that she wasn't going to win, " it's a viola actually."

"Oh, I stand corrected" Sara smiled as Neela walked to her room. Ray sat down, making sure he was comfortable, this was something he didn't want to miss.

Neela came out of her room, the instrument tucked under her arm, her heart pounding. She had to try and stop herself from laughing at the absurdity of the situation,

'**I perform life or death procedures every day, and playing viola for three people scares me to death!'**

Positioning the viola on her shoulder comfortably, she wracked her brain for something to play, and found she could only remember one thing.

She began to play a melody that seemed to come naturally. Ray's eyes widened in awe as he began to recognise the notes he heard.

"That was beautiful," Sara said as Neela blushed and put the instrument down. "Who was it by?" She asked.

"Your son," Neela smiled, her eyes meeting Ray's,

"Really?" Rob asked, "I didn't that was your kind of music son."

"It's not" Ray answered, not taking his eyes off Neela, "it normally faster and has drums and a few guitars with it."

"So I changed it a little," Neela said, taking a seat next to Ray.

"How did you know it?" he asked softly.

"You played it repeatedly for weeks," she explained, "its hard not to get it stuck in your head.

At their hushed voices, Sara sensed that this was going to be another one of '_those'_ moments and ushered her husband into her son's room.

"We're heading to bed." She said, but they didn't hear her.

"That was really good" Ray said, suddenly nervous,

"Thanks" Neela answered equally nervous, "I should go to bed, I have work," she muttered, walking away.

"Neela wait," Ray said coming up behind her, "I need to talk to you for a sec." He added, finally deciding to do what his parents were encouraging him to do.

"Ray, please don't" Neela said having a feeling she knew what it was about and not wanting to hear Ray reject her. Ray was shocked and started to back up, "I know your Mum probably said to something to you about what I told her. I asked her not too, but she's your mother and she's just looking out for you……." Neela rambled.

"Neela, stop" Ray asked, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't?" she asked.

"No," he answered, "but I think you should tell me." He whispered.

Neela took a deep breath and braced herself for the rejection she was sure she was about to get, "Your mother has it in her mind that there is something between us, or rather that there should be. I tried to tell her that it was ridiculous" Neela explained, thinking that was what Ray wanted to hear, "but she wouldn't listen. Ray, I'm so sorry ……" she finished.

If there was ever a case of getting wires crossed this was it. Neela was apologising because she thought Ray would find it ridiculous, but Ray was backing off because he thought she was saying that to him.

"No, Neela, I understand," Ray said bitterly, thinking he had been knocked back "I completely understand, you're right, it's ridiculous."

Neela's heart broke as her worst nightmare came true, Ray had rejected her. She couldn't pretend the reason they weren't together was because she was too scared to tell him anymore. No, now she had to live with the fact that he didn't want her.

That night, neither one of them slept well, both of them just lay there thinking of each other and feeling miserable.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Neela had already left for work by the time his mother woke him the next day.

"What did you do to her?" she asked as soon as he was awake.

"And good morning to you too mum," Ray yawned, "What are you talking about?"

"Neela. What did you do to her? She practically burst into tears when I mentioned your name this morning."

"You saw Neela already today?"

"Ray, it's almost noon" his mother explained, "the whole of Chicago has probably seen her by now. Now stop avoiding the question."

"I didn't do anything!" Ray defended himself, "I tried to talk to her last night, and she said that you thought there was something going on between us …… and that she thought it was ridiculous." Ray said coldly.

"_She_ said that?" his mother questioned in disbelief, not understanding why Neela would say that, that was not the impression she had given her.

"What? You don't believe me?" Ray asked hurt.

"No, it's not that, but think back, did Neela actually say, '_Ray_, _I_ _think_ _the_ _idea_ _of_ _us_ _in_ _a_ _relationship_ _is_ _ridiculous?_'"

"Well…..no" Ray thought, "she didn't say it exactly like that, but what difference does it make?

Sarasighed**, 'Finally,' **shethought**, 'we might be getting somewhere.'**

"The difference son is that you have just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Ray sat there trying to understand her words, "Mistake? What mistake?"

"You think that Neela doesn't want to be with you?"

"Yeh," Ray said, as though it was fairly obvious.

"The reason she said what she did," Sara explained, "is because she has herself convinced that _'she's not your type'_ and that you would never be interested."

"What!" Ray gasped, "Where did you get that idea from?" he asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Neela," his mother smiled, sitting down next to him, "she told me, well, more like I forced it out of here the first night we were here."

"I……you…….what?" he said pacing the room, "Hold on a second" Ray said gaining some composure and shaking his head, "you mean to tell me that you knew this all along but you let me suffer? Why didn't you say anything?"

"She begged me not to; she thought it might make you angry that she was talking to me about it. And I didn't want to interfere."

'**Yeh right', **Ray thought, remembering the bathroom incident.

"And does Dad know too? Where is he anyway?"

"Yes honey, he knows. He's gone for a walk, he'll be back soon."

"I have to go and see her" Ray sighed as he made his way to the bathroom.

"No son," his mother advised, "work is not the place for this. Wait until she gets home, your father and I will make ourselves scarce tonight. Leave you two alone."

"Thanks Mum," Ray smiled, unable to believe how much his life had changed in a few days.

'**I'm taking dating advice from my mother! What has happened to the world?'**

X XXX

"You know Neela," came Abby's voice from behind her, "treating patients is actually a lot easier if you go into the hospital."

"I'm coming," Neela sighed, she'd only been in the ambulance bay for…… half an hour, she noticed looking at her watch.

'**Oops, I only meant to come out her for a sec.'**

"Neela what's wrong?" Abby asked concerned, "You've been moping all day?"

"I have not," Neela answered as she dawdled in through the doors,

"Look, I know something's wrong and by the way you were beating up Ray's locker earlier, I'm gonna guess it has something to do with him."

"I'd rather not talk about it," Neela said, picking up a chart and starting to walk away, "it's personal."

"Okay," Abby uncharacteristically gave in, she was tired of trying to figure out what was going on between her friends, "but let me bandage that hand before it gets infected."

Neela looked at her hand, which was red and bruised; with a few small cuts around the knuckles.

'**Hitting** **his** **locker** **was** **stupid**,' she thought, she didn't normally get angry, but when she got to work she was so upset and annoyed that she couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't help but lash out, '**at** **least** **it** **was** **only** **his** **locker** **I** **hit**,"

"It'll be fine," Neela said,

"Neela, you never know what you're going to come into contact with in here. It'll take two seconds,"

"Fine," Neela surrendered as they walked to curtain 2, "Thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hi," Neela said nervously as two sets of eyes turned to face her when she entered the apartment. Ray however, couldn't look at her,

'**What's his problem; he's not the one with the broken heart.'**

Feeling it was their time to leave, Sara spoke up,

"Well we better get going if we want to make our reservation."

"You're right," Rob agreed, "We'll see you kids tomorrow."

"You're going?" Neela asked confused.

"Just for tonight," Sara smiled, "we thought we'd take in a little more of Chicago, so we're going for a meal, movie, staying in a hotel tonight. You know, tourist stuff."

'**Conveniently** **leaving** **me** **and** **Ray** **alone'** Neela thought, getting the distinct impression that they were being set up.

"Well, have a nice time" she smiled.

"We will" Sara smiled back, giving Neela a hug goodbye, "Oh honey!" she exclaimed, "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh" Neela said raising her now bandaged hand, causing Ray to look up at her. The thought that she might have been hurt worrying him, "It's nothing, I had a fight with a locker,….. it won." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Unsuccessfully

Ray was willing to take bets that his locker would have a fist – shaped dent in it when he got back to work.

"Bye then Mum," Ray said, trying to urge them out the door but not make it too obvious.

As the door shut, leaving the two alone, Neela wished she had just gone to a bar and gotten drunk like she had been thinking earlier.

"Well," she said, shifting nervously in her place, "I'll uh…… just go to my room, leave you alone. You probably have a 'friend' coming over or something so I'll…..." She trailed off not meeting Ray's eyes.

Ray didn't like the way she said 'friend', she was the only 'friend' he wanted to have.

"No I don't Neela," he said quickly, not wanting her to leave.

'**Stop** **her**, **you** **idiot**,' Ray screamed in his mind, '**Say** **something** **to** **make** **her** **stop**.'

"Neela, I love you!" he blurted out.

Neela spun around and just glared at him,

'**Okay maybe _that_ wasn't the best thing to say' **Raythought

'**I should have known he would tease me about this' **Neelafumed

"Damn it, Ray," she yelled, making him flinch, he hadn't heard her that angry in a long time, "this is all just a joke to you isn't it. I can just imagine you laughing it up with Morris and Pratt when you go back to work."

"No Neela, you don't understand……." He began, but Neela just kept talking,

"Don't you think I'm embarrassed enough that you found out that I like you, especially when you clearly don't feel the same way. I don't need you making it harder." She finished, out of breath, realising that Ray was only inches away from her now.

He put a finger to her lips and brushed the tears she didn't know she had shed from her eyes, she started to speak but he just shushed her,

"No Neela, it's your turn to listen," he whispered, but he didn't speak, he just placed his lips against hers. Neela stepped back in shock initially but it soon wore off; she put her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. Ray pushed her against the wall, as the kiss got more passionate, he had to force himself to pull away.

"Was that clear enough for you Neela?" he breathed, with a grin on his face,

"Uh huh," she nodded breathless, "but last night you said ……." She started,

"Forget about last night" Ray said guiding her towards the sofa so he could talk to her, as much as he wanted to kiss and hold her all night, he knew that they needed to talk first.

Neela just looked at him confused,

"I completely misunderstood what you were trying to say to me last night," he explained, taking Neela's bandaged hand in his, "I never meant to hurt you" he added kissing her wrist.

"What did you think I was saying?" Neela asked genuinely puzzled,

"That you didn't want to be with me, that you thought it was stupid." He smiled,

"You thought _I_ was saying that, I thought you were," she laughed,

"Yeh, I know," he laughed too, "Luckily my mother was here to set me straight."

"Your mother!" Neela asked, "I had a feeling their disappearing act tonight wasn't all it seemed. How long has she been _helping_ us along?"

"Since about five seconds after she got here," Ray grinned as Neela relaxed against his side.

"I should have known" Neela laughed, "The bathroom thing should have given it away."

"Yeh, but I think you were a little too _distracted_ at the time to realise it," he teased, remembering the way she was staring at him.

"Like you weren't" Neela retorted,

"Never," Ray mock-gasped, "I'm much too much of a gentleman."

"You? A gentleman?" Neela laughed, "In what universe?"

"Oh you wound me Neela," he said, capturing her lips with his again, and lying her down on the couch." So you got a thing for bad boys then?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

"No?" Neela lied, "You're not that much of a bad boy anyway, Barnett."

"Am too!" he refuted, placing his hands on either side of her so he could hold himself up.

"The Ray that I met on his first day wouldn't agree" Neela smiled, kissing him softly. "A shirt and tie? And what was with the hair?" she teased.

"I was trying to make a good impression" he smiled, kissing her back.

"Uh huh," Neela laughed, "and flirting with Weaver was making a good impression too was it?"

"I did not flirt, I ….. was being complimentary." He said running his hands through her hair the way he always wanted to, "and anyway" he continued, "I don't remember you having a problem with the way I looked then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, putting her hands on either side of his face and brushing the hair away from his forehead.

"_Who's that?"_ Ray laughed, mimicking Neela's accent as he quoted what she had said to Abby the first day they met.

"Oh god," she cringed, "you heard that?"

"I was flattered," he answered, kissing her neck again, "I still am,"

"Hmmm, good" Neela moaned, "I ……"

"As much as I love talking to you," Ray said, moving his hands to her waist, "How about we finish this conversation tomorrow?"

"Good idea …… Raymond," she giggled,

"Did you just giggle?" Ray asked, as she kissed his neck, "Don't think I'm going to forget you called me Raymond either," he smiled, "you'll pay for that,"

"You promise?" Neela whispered seductively,

"Yes," Ray choked out, this new side of Neela driving him crazy,

"Where are you going?" he asked worried as Neela slid out from under him, walking towards his room,

"As easy going as your parents seem to be," she smiled, "I don't feel like getting busted by them later."

Raysmiled**, 'my girlfriend, huh, I like that word, is worried about my parents catching us, it's like high school all over again.'**

"They won't be home tonight," he said reaching for her and pulling her to him, so that she was standing between his legs.

"You want to take that risk?" Neela smiled, as Ray's hands moved up her back, "I'll be in your room…… _if_ you feel like joining me," she whispered, walking away slowly.

Not needing to be told twice Ray stood straight up and reached her before she even got to his door,

"I take it my parents are sleeping in your room again tomorrow then?" he laughed as he picked her up and kicked the door closed behind him in one swift move.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Neela lay on her stomach with her hand across Ray's chest as he ran his hands up and down her back.

"I never want to leave this room," she sighed, moving so she could look at Ray,

"Me neither," he smiled, kissing her forehead,

"Ray?" she whispered,

"Yeh,"

Neela just started at him, not knowing whether she should say what she was thinking,

"What Neela, you're scaring me," he urged,

"I……. I love you," she finally said,

If Ray could have seen his own face he would have seen a look of pure shock, he knew that Neela had feelings for him and he had a pretty good idea by now that she was attracted to him …..but she loved him? That was more than he could ever hope for.

Getting worried that she had overstepped the mark, Neela started rambling,

"Look, if you don't, then you know, it's okay, I just wanted you to know, just forget…..,"

"Neela," he said, putting a finger to her lips the way he had done the night before, "I told you last night that I did, you don't believe me?"

"I didn't know if you were being serious," she explained,

"With you Neela, I could never be anything else….. I love you," he said kissing her.

He pulled back as heard the front door open then close,

"My parents must be home" he mused,

He smiled as her saw Neela pull the covers up around her, as though she were suddenly embarrassed,

"They can't see you," he teased,

"I know," she laughed, "It's just… weird, knowing they're out there, with us in here…like this."

"Well, we can go out there like this if you want!" he smiled,

"Very funny, Barnett," she said lightly slapping his arm.

"Oh, its Barnett again is it?" he joked, "I'll just have to see what I can do to make you call me Ray again, won't I," he said, pinning him under her.

"Ray!" she laughed, trying to move away from him,

"Hah, I know it would work," he smiled, triumphantly,

"Well aren't you just the clever one. I have to go, unlike _some_ people _I_ have to go to work."

"Call in sick today." He asked,

"I can't Ray, you know that." She sighed,

"Come on Neela, it's only fair, you do owe me after all."

"Do I hell?" Neela laughed, gathering up her clothes.

"What? You're telling me you don't remember," he said coming up behind her as she pulled on her shirt. He put his arms around her so that her arms were pinned to her side and she had to stop what she was doing, "I gave you that chart last year, so now you owe me."

"No way!" She laughed, "firstly I didn't ask you to give me the chart, and secondly I never agreed to actually owe you anything," she smirked, turning to face him." Look, if you're so worried that you can't last a day without me," she teased, "bring your parents to the hospital. They want to see where you work and I _might_ just let you take me out after work."

"Well, with an offer like that, how can I refuse," he said kissing her forehead as she went to open the door. _'I love you' _he mouthed as she backed out of the room.

'_Get dressed,'_ she mouthed back with a smile on her face, as she shut the door.

"Oh hi," she blushed as she saw his parents sitting in the living with smiles on their faces, "I'm not even going to bother making up an explanation as to why I was in your son's room," she smiled, "I have to get ready for work, you can give Ray the third degree when he surfaces," she laughed.

"I think we can imagine why honey," Sara smiled,

"Please don't," Neela cringed, not wanting to think of Ray's parents picturing what they got up to,

"You made up then?" Rob asked as Neela approached her room,

"I don't think I like the innuendo in your tone," Ray joked as he came out of his room; Neela took her chance to escape into her room. "Neela and I are far too innocent to understand what you might be implying."

Neela excited her room with her shower stuff and couldn't help but smile at the bizarreness of her relationship with Ray; normally you would start dating, and then meet the parents further down the line. But no, she was practically living with them already.

'**Well, it's keeps things interesting!'**

"Hey you," Ray beamed, as she walked past him, he pulled her close to him and before she could object, he kissed her passionately, right in front of his parents

"I think that answers that question," Rob laughed,

"I can't believe you just did that," Neela laughed, blushing from head to toe, hiding her face in his shoulder, "You really don't have any shame do you? Now let go, I 'm going to be late."

"Don't wanna," Ray sulked as she pried herself away.

'**God, I'm dating a guy with the maturity of a five year old.'**

"Glad to see you're happier son," his dad smiled as Neela shut the door.

Ray just beamed at the couple sat before him; he didn't think he'd ever stop smiling


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"This is the ambulance bay," Ray said to his parents as they approached the hospital, he missed out the bit of the tour which said, '_this is the spot where I got my ass kicked for being a complete idiot,'_ "and through here is the ER."

Ray had decided to take his parents to the hospital as Neela had suggested, he had come late in the day, so they could catch Neela at the end of her shift.

"Yo, X-ray" Clemente called out to him, "family outing?"

"Kind of," Ray smiled, "This is Dr. Clemente," he said motioning to him, " These are my parents" he explained.

"Honoured to meet you," Morris said stepping in front of Clemente, "Aren't you going to introduce _me_ Ray?"

"Wasn't planning on it" he joked,

"This is Archie Morris,"

"His boss," Morris said, shaking their hands,

"In his mind anyway," Ray smiled, ushering his parents on.

"And these two fine folk are Abby Lockhart and Dr. Kovac" he finished.

"Nice to meet you," Abby and Luka said, both shaking hands with his parents.

"Are you ever coming back to work?" Abby smiled, "Weaver's been going on and on about how short staffed we are now. How did you convince her to give you the week off?"

"Oh I have my ways," Ray smirked.

"You know what," Abby said, "I don't think I want to know,"

Suddenly she didn't want to imagine what Ray might have done. Neela walked out of exam 2 and smiled when she saw them, "Oh, hey Neela," Ray said as though he'd hardly noticed she was there. He walked his parents straight past her, leaving her standing there alone.

"Hey," she mumbled to herself,

"What was that about?" Abby asked.

"How should I know?" Neela snapped, "I'm his roommate not his mother!" she stormed off, leaving Abby alone this time.

'**Is there something in the water?'** she thought confused.

XXXX

"Well, that's everything down here." Ray finished returning to the nurse's station, he paused as he saw Neela talking to Luka.

Jealousy coursing through him as Luka touched her on the shoulder. His mother noticing his change in mood instantly.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked,

"Nothing," he lied.

"Well, whatever caused this 'nothing'," she said, clearly not believing him, "get over it ….and fast,"

XXXX

"You're sure you're okay," Luka asked for the hundredth time.

"Yeh," Neela said, smiling through the lie, "just a little tired, sorry to be so snappy"

"No problem, your shift's over now, go home and get some sleep,"

"I still have charting to do," Neela said,

"Leave it, sign it off to me, I'm here until Abby finishes anyway," he offered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeh, you get some rest."

"Thanks," she smiled,

"Don't worry about it," Luka smiled as she walked away, he knew she was lying because she had been fine until Ray turned up. And besides she may be a good doctor, but she was a terrible liar.

"I'd give up if I were you," Abby said from behind him, "trying to figure out what the hell is going on between those two." she explained, "I tried and all I ended up with was a headache, they'll sort it out."

'**Whatever _it_ is!'**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey Neela," Ray called through the locker room door, apparently over his little mood earlier "I'm just taking Mum and Dad upstairs, I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

"Yeh, whatever," Neela replied, purposefully not turning to face him.

"Whoa!" Ray said, stepping fully inside the room, "What's with the cold shoulder?" he asked concerned.

"I could ask you the same question," Neela said coldly, finally looking at him, fury in her eyes.

'**Wow,' **Raythought**, she must be pissed, 'she hasn't looked at me like that since the Arlo thing!'**

"Am I _supposed_ to know what you're talking about?" Ray said walking closer to her and sitting on the bench, getting slightly angry. He was being yelled at and he didn't even know why.

"Yes Ray," she snapped at him, "you've treated me like I've got the plague ever since you got here. You barely said hello to me, you haven't been anywhere near me, did I do something to upset you?"

"No," Ray answered, "but I'm surprised you even noticed I was here, you've been so wrapped up in Luka!"

"What, he's my attending Ray. I can't just ignore him."

"I know that," he yelled, "but do you have to drool all over him all the time!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Neela asked, "I do not drool over Luka……Dr. Kovac," she corrected herself; realising being so familiar probably wasn't helping her case.

"What do you care anyway? You jealous?" she asked.

"No, of course not," Ray said incredulously, "Why would I be jealous of you and Luka now, everyone knows he's with Abby?"

"Now?" Neela asked, stepping closer to him, her anger gone as she saw the look on his face, "but you used to be?" she smiled.

"What?" he snapped embarrassed that he had been caught out. "No, I just……"

"You just what?" Neela smiled.

"Okay fine," he gave in, "maybe I was. How could I not be when it was so obvious that you liked him?"

"Look, I'm sorry" Neela said truthfully, "my 'crush' on him was stupid, but I was lonely and he was nice to me. How was I supposed to know it would bother you? It's over now and it's never going to start again."

The pain in her voice as she said 'lonely' caused him to stand and try to hug her.

Neela pushed him back, "Don't think you're getting away with it that easily Ray. You said I'd only have to forgive you once remember. If I let you of the hook this time, by my reckoning, that makes it twice."

"What am I supposed to have done?" he asked still confused.

"Nothing! That's the point. This morning you didn't want me to leave, now it's like I don't exist."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I was only keeping my distance because I thought that might be what you wanted. I didn't want anyone to know until I was sure it was what you wanted."

Neela shook her head and looked at the floor, "You know, it will save a lot of confusion and arguing if you just talk to me next time instead of assuming things" she smiled, hugging him. "I don't care who knows, tell the world if you want to."

"Okay," he said pulling her closer, "Neela?" he asked, " Can I kiss you?"

"What?" Neela asked, wondering why he was being so formal, "of course you can."

"Well, I just didn't want to _assume_ anything." He smiled.

"Very funny," she smiled against his lips.

"So just howmany times _did_ you hit my locker Neela?" he asked, looking past her to his locker, which was looking a little worse for wear. "I think you should apologise." He teased.

"No." Neela answered, "It started it. Just be thankful it wasn't your head."

"I am." He said, and he really was, "come on then, say sorry." He laughed.

"No" Neela laughed.

"Say it." He smiled, pushing her closer to the locker.

"Not gonna." She said stubbornly.

"Oh, I think you are." Ray responded, pushing her up against the locker, "come on, two little words is all it takes."

"Make me." She laughed, remembering what she had said the day before.

"Not quite the words I was looking for Neela, try again."

"No way!"

"No, not quite." Ray whispered,

"Kiss me." Neela smiled.

"Still wrong…… but I'll let you off this time." Ray smiled, kissing along her neck until he reached her lips.

"Why thank you," Neela sighed, running her hands through his hair, the vibrations of her sigh flowing through Ray. Waking up parts of his body that really should stay asleep at the workplace.

He lifted her up so she could put her legs around his waist and pinned her to the locker. He had his hands on her back and leaned in to kiss her again,

"Ray, your parents are looking ………. for you" Morris finished, his jaw hit the floor at what he had uncovered.

Ray gently dropped Neela to the floor, "Uh, thanks Morris, I'll uh…. be right there," he mumbled, running his hands through his hair, unable to meet the other mans eyes. Neela just turned away and laughed,

'**My good girl reputation is ruined now'**

Morris walked out of the room, thinking all his Christmases had come at once,

'**They're not gonna believe this!'**

"Well," Neela laughed, "I think the rest of the ER will know about us around about, oh I don't know ….. now," she added looking at her watch.

Ray just smiled and pushed her back against the locker, burying his head in her shoulder as she stroked his hair,

"So that was our first fight as a couple huh, you think it's too much to hope for that it'll be our last too."

"Oh I don't know," Neela smiled, "if they all end like that one did, I think I can learn to get used to them."

"Yeh, me too," he smiled, "They're gonna crucify us out there you know?"

"I know, but by tomorrow, we'll be old news," Neela said taking his hand and leading him out of the room to the nurse's desk, feeling a lot more confident than she usually did,

The ER staff stared at them in amazement, his parents just smiled as they saw him blush under their gaze,

There was only one thing worse than being caught making out at work, having your parents there too.

"The first one to make a comment is getting an emesis basin thrown at their head," Neela mock threatened, remembering something Ray had once told her. "Ray, you go and show your parents around, I'll wait here and finish my charting."

"Yeh Ray," Pratt grinned, "do what your woman told you!" he had just enough time to dodge the basin before it hit the board behind him.

"I warned you!" Neela laughed, "and I'm not _'his woman' _either, I'll have you know."

"You're not?" Ray gasped in mock horror, "You should have said, because in that case….."

"Go!" Neela ordered, unable to hide a smile, "before I throw something at you too."

"Yes mam," he smiled, kissing her before he showed his parents to the elevator.

Neela turned around and saw everyone looking shocked again,

"Don't you guys have any work to do?" she smiled.

"Yeh, but gossiping is way more fun. Hey," Morris said, having had a thought, "I guess you and Ray really are _Roomies_ now, huh. If you get what I mean."

Morris assumed she did, as she started looking around for something to throw.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going" he laughed, as he walked, no ….. _ran_ away.

Chapter 14


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"After you …… _Roomie,"_ Ray grinned as they entered the apartment after their first official date. Apparently the hospital rumour mill had worked over time so Ray had been able to hear the joke up in surgery before they left the hospital.

"Oh, you're back," his mother smiled looking up from the sofa.

"We are," Ray answered a grin still on his face, "you guys didn't have to wait up you know" he added, noticing how late it was.

"We didn't know where we were sleeping tonight," Rob explained.

"Oh," Ray said looking at Neela, he wanted to say that they were in Neela's room and that she would be staying with him, but he didn't want to make any more assumptions.

"You can sleep in my room," she smiled, "as long as that's okay with you Ray."

"Yeh," Ray said, trying to hide his glee that he would be waking up next to Neela for the second day in a row, "sure."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Neela asked, "It's your last full day right?"

"Yes," Sara smiled, "we don't really have any plans yet, we'll just see how it goes."

"Well, I convinced Morris to cover my shift, so I have the day off if you don't me tagging along."

"'Convinced?'" Rob grinned, "I think Ray is rubbing off on you."

Ray had to bite his lip to stop from smiling at the many ways he could take that statement.

"How did you manage that?" Ray asked,

"I promised not to kill him for the roomie joke," Neela grinned,

"Oh, how very kind of you" Ray laughed putting his arms around her again, he just couldn't stop himself from touching her.

"Damn!" Ray said out of nowhere,

"What?" they all asked,

"I completely forgot, I have a gig tomorrow night."

"Really?" his mum asked, far too interested, "let's all go together."

"Mum?" Ray said stunned, "It's really not your scene,"

"I know" she smiled "that's why it'll be fun."

Aware, that like every other time in his life, he wasn't going to win, Ray gave in and said, "Sure, the more the merrier right?"

"Well, goodnight then, kids," Rob said, as he followed his wife into Neela's room.

"Night" Ray and Neela said together.

"What?" Ray asked as he saw the grin on Neela's face,

She leaned back against him and said, "Nothing really, it's just I think I've been called kid more this week than I have any other time in my life.

"Ah yeh, he does like calling people that, it means he likes you." Ray explained,

"I see," Neela smiled, turning to face him, leaning back on his arms, "Come on then, _kid_," she smiled, taking his hand, "lets go to bed."

"After you roomie," he said repeating his earlier words and gesturing towards his room.

Closing the door behind them Neela watched as Ray sat on the bed and took of his shirt before lying back. She smiled at how relaxed he was, compared to her, who felt like a nervous wreck.

'**What is wrong with you?'** she asked herself, **'you can sleep with him but you get nervous being in his room? What are you, twelve?"**

Noticing Neela was still hovering by the door Ray sat up,

"What's up?" he asked,

"Nothing," she smiled staying by the door,

"You're allowed to come further into the room you know?" he smiled sensing her nervousness, 'Unless you _want_ to sleep on the floor? …..Neela," he grinned, walking up to her and prying her from the door, "I'm not going to bite your head for touching stuff you know, make yourself at home. You are, after all, _at home_. Remember?"

"I know," she smiled sitting next to him on the bed, "it's just, this is different, this room's not ours, it's yours. I don't want to get in the way."

"You'll never be in my way." He said, brushing the hair from her neck, "Now," he smiled; "I think that _you_, are wearing far too many clothes. That's it," he smiled, "the one rule I'll have for my room is, if you're in it, you have to remove clothes."

"Just me?" she asked playfully as Ray moved in front of her and pushed her closer to the pillows, "or both of us?"

"Um," he said pretending to think about it, "I think both of us is a good idea," he said kissing her forehead. "But I'm ahead of you. It's your turn." He said moving his hands to the bottom of her sweater."

"Umm," Neela sighed, "I think I like this game."

Ray lifted the sweater over her head as she lay back on the bed,

'**Me too'** he thought, **'I wonder how long we can make it last.'**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ray turned over the next morning and felt around for Neela, his heart sank when he didn't find her.

'**The bed's still warm, she can't have gone far.'**

"Neela?" he asked, as he saw a figure in the darkness.

"Yeh," she answered from the chair by the window.

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes, "Is something wrong?"

"No" she half lied, "just thinking."

"What about?" he said, motioning that he wanted her to come back to bed.

"Nothing important," she _completely_ lied this time.

She hated lying to him, but she didn't think saying,

'**I was obsessing about how many other girls you must have shared that bed with'** would be the best way to start the day.

She knew it was ridiculous, she knew Ray loved her and she hoped she knew he would never cheat on her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't push the insecurity and jealousy away.

'**Get over it,' **she told herself.

"I'm fine," she smiled, trying to take the worried look from his face, "I promise."

'**I am going to get over this.'**

"Okay," he said, lying them both back down. He put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her chest. She ran her hands through his hair as she closed her eyes, and realised that everything would be okay.

'**All the other girls would be out the door by now but he wants _me_ to stay.**' She thought, determined to beat the insecurity. The jealousy however was still lingering,

'**I'm his girlfriend, I think I'm allowed to be jealous'** she smiled, as she heard Ray's breathing soften, indicating that he had fallen asleep again.

'**How does a guy that has been doing nothing for almost a week get so tired? Well," **she thought,"** I guess we _were_ playing the game for a long time last night!'**

She relaxed; she'd need all her energy if they were going to play again tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Morning son," his parents said when Ray joined them in the kitchen later that morning. When he'd awoken this time Neela was still by his side, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right.

'**What kind of person wakes up at the crack of dawn to think about stuff that isn't important?' **hethought**, 'Not Neela, that's for sure, she's probably never had an unimportant thought in her life.'**

"Morning," he answered, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, "any coffee left?"

"Here," his mother said pouring him some as he pulled up a chair, "Neela still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeh," Ray smiled, as he remembered how cute she looked sleeping ….. in _his_ bed, his smile grew as that aspect dawned on him. "You guys know what you want to do today?"

"We were thinking we would just go shopping, get some souvenirs for the people back home."

"Mum," Ray grinned, "Philadelphia isn't that different from Chicago you know. You can't buy anything here you can't get there."

"I know, but it'll get us out of the house so you and Neela can enjoy some time without us."

Ray smiled, they'd come all that way to see him and now they were purposefully leaving him, not that he was complaining.

"Sounds good." Ray said leaning back in his chair,

"What does?" Neela's voice came from behind him, "Morning," she smiled, as she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck.

Normally she would have been embarrassed about being so informal in front of someone's parents, but after the stunt Ray had pulled the previous morning, she didn't think anything could embarrass her again.

"Mum and Dad are going souvenir shopping." He explained, running his hands up her arms to hold her in place.

Ray didn't notice how familiar he had become, it seemed so natural for him to just call them 'Mum and Dad' and not 'my Mum and Dad.' Neela was a part of the family now.

"Cool," Neela smiled, picking up Ray's coffee and taking a sip from it,

Rob smiled at how comfortable the two of them seemed together, "We should get ready," he said touching his wife on the shoulder.

As he heard the door click, meaning that they were alone, Ray pulled Neela down onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, still worried about Neela's early morning musings,

"Yeh," she smiled, and she meant it, she'd gotten over her 'crisis' from that morning, She leaned in to kiss Ray as he pulled her closer to him,

She moved to get up but Ray pulled her back down to him, kissing her neck. He'd noticed that she seemed to like that.

"Ray," she laughed, "I have to get up now," knowing that his parents would probably be back soon.

"No you don't," he said keeping his arms around her; she started wriggling, trying to loosen herself from his grip. "You…… really shouldn't do that," Ray choked out, her movements causing him to get into a situation which could potentially be very embarrassing.

"Let me go then," she whispered into his ear, deliberately not stopping her movements,

"You're evil," he smiled, finally releasing her.

"But you love me for it." She laughed,

'**Yes**, **I** **do**.' Ray grinned as his parents came out of the room ready to for a full day of shopping.

"Mum, have a nice day." Ray smiled, now sitting with his lower body completely under the table, causing Neela to smile into her coffee cup." Dad, good luck." He laughed, once his mother started shopping there was no stopping her.

"You're going already?" Neela asked,

"Yeh, we thought we'd give you and Ray a day to yourselves." Sara explained,

"Oh thanks," Neela said, feeling guilty that they thought they had to leave, "but you don't have to leave."

"It's okay honey, we don't mind. We wanted to see more of the city anyway. Now Ray," she continued, going in to mother mode, "you have our numbers, so if you need anything just call."

"Mum!" he laughed, "I'm not fifteen anymore."

"I know ….. _sweetie_," she said, pinching his cheeks playfully, "now you two behave yourselves."

Ray raised his eyebrows and grinned, giving Neela a look to say, '**Whatever** **could** **she** **mean?**'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ray stood up from the table as soon as he was sure his parents weren't around anymore and walked behind Neela, who was putting dishes in the sink,

"Leave them," he whispered, turning her to face him,

"Why? So the dish washing fairy can do them for us?" Neela joked, blowing bubbles in his face,

"Hey," he laughed brushing bubbles out of his eyes, "play nice. I'll do them later." He said trying to pull her away from the sink. Neela, who had turned back to the sink, just turned her head and gave him a '_like_ _hell_ _you_ _will'_ look.

"Okay, so I won't," he said, putting his hands in the air, a guilty smile on his face as he sat on the arm of the sofa. "Come here," he whined playfully.

"The more you try and stop me the longer it will take," she explained humorously,

"I give in," Ray smiled, falling back on to the sofa, "You really are evil you know?"

"Ah, poor baby," Neela teased as she walked over to the sofa, and stood looking over him.

Ray hooked his foot around her leg and pulled her forward so she was lying on top of him,

"You gonna make it up to me?" he smirked, "How about we play a game?" he suggested, with only one game on his mind.

"A game sounds fun, I think I have scrabble in my room," Neela joked, knowing full well what Ray wanted,

"I had another game in mind," he said, leaning up to kiss her

"Oh _that_ game." Neela said, "but I wouldn't want to wear you out before your gig."

"Screw the gig." Ray smiled, repeating words Neela had once said to him.

"Screw the gig?" Neela echoed, putting a hand to Ray's forehead, "You feeling okay?"

"That depends" Ray whispered huskily, moving his lower body so it came into closer contact with hers. "Are we gonna play doctors and nurses if I'm not?"

'Careful Ray," Neela said, her breath catching in her throat, "I might start to think you only want me for one thing."

"Never," Ray sighed, "I can think of at least three more things." He said, pretending to count them on his fingers.

"Shut up" she said playfully, kissing him.

"Hmmmmm," Ray moaned against her lips, running his hands up and down her back,

'_Knock Knock'_

Neela pulled back and scowled at the door,

"Go away," Ray called out,

"It might be your parents," Neela told him thinking they might have forgotten something. She leaned back on his legs until she was sitting on them.

'_Knock_ _Knock'_ it came again,

"Ugh," Ray groaned, knowing that she was right,

'**Whoever's at that door better have a good reason for being here' **hethought.

"Hey," Bret smiled as Ray opened the door to him, before walking straight in, guitar in hand, "You just get up?" he said turning back to look at Ray who looked slightly dishevelled. Looking at his watch he realised that he and Neela had gotten up pretty late that morning.

"Just make yourself at home" Ray said sarcastically, as Nick trailed in behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked,

"Come on man," Nick laughed, "you know we always practice here before a gig, it was your idea. Oh hey, Dr. Neela." He added as he noticed Neela busying herself in the kitchen.

"Hi," she smiled.

"I'm kind of …… _busy_, right now," Ray said, "I don't think we need to practice today."

"What?" Bret asked, "Last week you were saying we sucked. …… Ohhhh, I get it…." Bret said, realisation hitting him, "You're '_busy'_. So who is it, Kate?"

"No," Ray said, looking at Neela, and giving her an '_I'm_ _sorry_, I _didn't_ _know_ _they_ _were_ _coming'_ look.

"Amy then?" Bret asked, Ray shook his head, "Louise?... Christy?" Bret carried on listing them as Ray continued to shake his head, cringing at how long Bret would be able to go on for.

Nick noticed Ray's discomfort and Neela's less than happy look,

"Bret man" he said catching on, "shut up."

"What?" Bret asked,

Nick motioned between Ray and Neela with his head, with a '_get_ _a_ _clue'_ look on his face.

"Ohhhhh," Bret said again, "you and …….." he said gesturing to Neela, "oh. So _Ray's_ not just a 'band-aid' then?" he grinned.

"Funny" Neela rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into this,

"What?" Ray asked confused,

"Nothing," Neela said, she wasn't lying she told herself, it really was nothing.

"Ah," Bret grinned again, "So I'm your dirty little secret huh,"

"Bret," Neela warned, she knew he was only joking but she didn't think Ray would se it that way.

"What?" Ray asked again, "You and Bret! ……" he said unable to finish the sentence.

"No," Neela explained, glaring at Bret because of what he'd started, "We made out, once, about ….. a year ago. It was nothing."

"Oh, you hurt me Neela?" Bret laughed, "Ow." He yelled as Neela slapped his arm, "You really _did_ hurt me that time."

"Oh stop sulking Ray," she said lightly, "we weren't even together then, besides, I'm sure _Louise_ and _Christy_ were keeping you more than entertained." She said giving Ray a '_get over it' _look.

"Okay, sorry," Ray smiled, realising she had a point, neither one of them was each other's first partner, and they just had to live with that. He put his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"As much I like playing happy families," Nick chipped in, "are we going to rehearse or not?"

"Sure," Ray said, "I'll just grab a shower." He added as he kissed Neela's cheek and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ahh," Bret teased, "Ray's all 'loved up'."

Bret ducked as a cushion came flying at his head from Ray's direction, Neela just smiled at Bret as he mouthed '_What_?'

XXXX

"Hey!" Ray called as he came out of the bathroom, wearing just his jeans with his shirt resting on his shoulders, "Keeps your hands to yourself." He joked as he saw Bret standing behind Neela, leaning gently on her shoulders.

"Damn!" Bret said, snapping his fingers, "We've been busted Neela, our love affair will have to end."

"Oh too bad," Neela smiled playing along, "I guess I'll just have to settle for Ray then."

"Ha ha, very funny you two," Ray smirked, "You should take your show on the road."

"Don't tempt me." Bret joked as he pretended to grab Neela and carry her off.

"Hey!" she yelled, she shook her head playfully as Bret put her down, '_Men_!' she muttered under her breath, "I'm gonna grab a shower too," Neela smiled, walking towards her room to get her clothes.

"You should have said," Ray said raising his eyebrows suggestively, "We could have '_conserved_ _water_'."

"Oh please," Bret said, pretending to gag, "I just ate."

Nick just shook his head and continued setting up the gear as Neela shut the bathroom door behind her.

Bret grabbed Ray around the shoulders and they started play fighting,

"So, we cool?" Bret asked, "you know about the 'me and Neela thing' that never was."

"Yeh," he smiled, "we're cool."

"What's happened to you?" Nick asked, "Neela making you soft?"

"I think that's the _last_ thing Neela's making him," Brett joked, causing Ray to punch him in the arm.

He was right though; just the _thought_ of Neela in the shower was driving him crazy.

'**Think of something else' **hetoldhimself

"How about we stop talking about my girlfriend and practice," Ray said, trying not to blush.

"Girlfriend?" Nick smiled, "I don't think you've ever had one of _those_ before!"

Ray just ignored the comment and picked up his guitar, "so, what do you wanna play first?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You didn't!" Neela exclaimed as Bret continued telling her a story of what he and Ray had gotten up to one drunken night.

"We did!" Bret laughed, "So there he was, shirt half – off, about to ……….."

Bret was cut off, much to Ray's delight as his parents came through the door, arms full with bags.

"Oh, let me help you, Mrs. Barnett," Bret said jumping up from his chair,

Neela shared a look with Ray at how polite Bret was being to his parents.

"Oh Bret," Sara said surprised to see him, "It's so nice to see you again."

"You too," he smiled, "Mr. Barnett," he said shaking his hand.

"Mr. Barnett?" he asked, "What's got in to you? You haven't called me that since……. I don't think you've ever called me that."

Rob and Sara had known Bret for many years as he had lived in Philadelphia before he and Ray both moved to Chicago.

"He's trying to show Neela that he _can_ be a good boy," Nick laughed, "I'm Nick by the way."

"Hi" Rob and Sara said together,

"Having a party son?" Rob asked, his voice switching into parent mode,

Ray had to laugh as he remembered many occasions when his dad had asked him that in a much angrier tone when he was younger,

"Just practicing for later." He smiled, "you buy anything good?"

"Don't ask me," his dad smiled, finding a seat, "I don't get involved in shopping, you know that."

"Right," Ray said tossing him a beer as Neela made her way to his mother in the kitchen.

"You need any help with that stuff," she asked, as she and Sara exchanged smiles at the 'boy's club' that had formed in the living room.

"No, it's fine honey, I'll just put them in your room, …. If that's okay, I assume you'll be sharing with Ray again tonight."

"Yeh that's fine," Neela smiled, "So Bret," she said as she walked back in to the living room, "you gonna finish that story?"

Ray promptly put his hands over Bret's mouth and said, "You really don't want to hear it!"

"Sure I do!" Neela teased, as Ray stood up to come closer to her, and started to tickle her. His torture method of choice it seemed,

"Okay, okay, I don't want to know," she laughed,

"Neela," Sara called from the kitchen, "Could you come here a second?"

"Sure," Neela answered as she walked over to her and took a seat in the kitchen,

"When we were out today, we saw this and thought you might like it."

"You bought me a gift?" Neela smiled, "I don't know what to say, wow, this is just……."

Neela's voice trailed off as she opened the box and saw a heart shaped locket inside,

"Open it," Sara smiled,

Neela pulled open the clasp to see a small photo of Ray on one side of it, she couldn't help but smile.

"We didn't have a picture of you," Sara smiled, happy that Neela liked it, "but we figured you would have one to put in there."

Tears of happiness filled Neela's eyes as she stood up and put her arms around the other woman. All her insecurities from that morning fading away, for the first time in forever she felt accepted.

Ray looked over into the kitchen and saw the two embracing; he got a worried look in his eyes, not sure whether Neela was upset. Rob got his attention and motioned him over,

"Don't worry son," he said reassuring him, "It's a good hug; you know what women are like when they get emotional."

"Okay," Ray smiled confused, but happy that Neela and his mother seemed to get along so well.

Stepping out of the embrace Neela wiped the tears from her eyes, "Sorry," she smiled, "I tend to get over emotional."

"Don't worry about it. So you like it then?"

"Yes, I love it," Neela beamed, as she fitted the necklace around her neck, "but what did I do to deserve it?"

"You made my son happier than I've ever seen him." Sara said matter of factly.

Neela smiled again as she looked back into the living room, adjusting to the current state of her life. Last week she would have been alone in her room with a pizza and a bottle of wine, now she was in the living room surrounded by a group of people that she barely knew, by felt like she'd been friends with all her life.

"You okay?" Ray mouthed to her as he walked into the kitchen,

"Never better," Neela smiled, as Sara left them alone, "Never better."

Ray noticed the necklace around her neck and traced it lightly with his fingers, a smile on his face as he realised what the hug had been about. Taking one last look at the people in his living room he grinned and leaned in to kiss Neela.

"Hey Ray!" Bret's voice came, as their lips were just about to meet,

"Ahh," Ray groaned as he turned to face the offending voice,

"Sorry," Bret said holding his hands up in defence, "but we better move if we want to get there in time to set up."

"Okay," Ray said looking at his watch, "let's go."

"I'll load up the van," Bret suggested, gesturing to Nick that he should follow him. Ray's parents got the idea as well and decided to help, leaving the two of them alone again.

"I think you should stay away from me Ray." Neela said,

"Why?" Ray asked worried, '**What** **did** **I** **do?**'

"Because," Neela smiled, "every time we're left alone we get …… distracted, and if that happens you'll never make it to your gig."

"So, we'll be a little late, I can live with that." Ray said realising that she was joking and approached, despite her warning.

"Hmm," Neela sighed, kissing him, "we should go." She said more seriously, her voice husky.

"Yeh, you're right." Ray said, swallowing hard, grabbing his keys of the table and forcing himself out the door before he changed his mind.

"We should _definitely_ go."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Well that was certainly an _interesting_ evening." Sara smiled; as Ray came down off the stage to join them at the bar, sweat dripping from his body.

"Told you it wouldn't be your thing," Ray grinned, as he went to hug Neela,

"You even _try_ to touch me while you're like that and you'll find yourself very single, very soon," she laughed, even though the sight of him like that was causing her body temperature to rise.

'**How does he manage to look so hot all the time?'**

Ray put a mock-frown on his face and said, "Spoil sport," and nodded thanks to his dad as he took the bottle of water he was handing him.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it" Sara grinned,

"You enjoyed it?" Ray asked dubiously, "I'll be right back, got to put the stuff away and get changed," he smiled at Neela, wanting to be allowed to touch her as soon as possible.

X XXX

"There you are!" a woman's voice came from behind Ray as he loaded up the van with Bret and Nick. He turned and saw a woman he recognised standing before him, "I've been looking all over for you." She said, putting her arms around his neck.

Ray pushed her back, women coming up to his was normal, but things were different now,

"Um, hi," Ray said, looking straight at the woman, "Look we uh, we need to talk."

"About how you've been avoiding me all night. Look, I know we said it was only a casual thing." The blonde continued, "But you said you'd meet me here, and I don't like being stood up."

"Here comes trouble." Nick whispered to Bret as he saw Neela come around the corner.

Neela froze as one her of deepest fears manifested itself right in front of her, Ray was with another girl? All her insecurities came flooding back to her.

'**He's pushing her away Neela' **shetoldherself**, 'don't overreact. Calm down.'**

'**To hell with calming down,' **thejealouspartofhermindyelledback**, 'what the hell is she doing with Ray.'**

"Neela!" Ray said in surprise as he saw her, "I can explain…… this is ….. is um …….."

'**Damn what is her name?'**

"Alexa," Neela said distantly, finishing the sentence for him, "You know what Ray, it really comes to something when _I_ know your one night stands better than you do."

"What did you bring _her_ for?" Alexa said, glaring at Neela, "You're always saying how boring she is."

Ray's eyes snapped to Neela's at that and he saw the hurt in them,

"Come on Ray," Alexa said, pulling on his arm, "let's finish what we didn't have time for the other day? Oh, _did_ you get to work on time by they way." Alexa said, looking straight at Neela, rubbing it in.

Neela's heart sank as she realised that the woman before her was the reason why Ray had been so pleased with himself the other day. Instead of retaliating, that was what Alexa wanted, she always gloated every time Neela saw her at the apartment, she turned and started to leave.

Ray yanked his arm away from the girl next to him and started to run after the one that was walking away from him.

"Neela!" he yelled, "Neela wait." He said grabbing her arm a little more forcefully than he had intended.

Neela spun around and he could see the pain in her eyes that his grip was causing, he let go immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, " but please, don't run away from me."

Rubbing a hand across his forehead and then his neck, he sighed,

"Neela, what you saw back there, it wasn't what it looked like. She means nothing to me, I was trying to tell her that."

"I know that," Neela said truthfully, she wasn't leaving because she thought Ray was cheating on her, she was leaving because she couldn't hold the jealousy in any more.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Neela lied, turning to walk away from him again; he took her arm again, letting go as she moved away from him.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Neela," he said, sincerity in his eyes, "I promise," he added, putting his hands in his pockets to reassure her.

Neela knew it was stupid to be scared, Ray would never intentionally hurt her, but she had seen him what he could do when he was angry.

"There _is_ something wrong Neela and neither one of us is leaving here until you tell me what it is."

"It's nothing Ray, I knew I'd run in to 'one of your girls' eventually, I just didn't think it would be so soon." Neela said, showing a little more anger than she'd meant to.

"One of my girls?" Ray questioned, "What the hell is that supposed to mean. ……Wait, a minute," he said, finally understanding, "I guess _you're_ the one whose jealous now, huh."

Neelacracked**, 'He's making fun of me?'**

'**_You_ made fun of him' **hermindtoldher

'**That** **was** **different'** she told herself, she just didn't know how yet,

"Yes!" Neela screamed, "I'm jealous okay, is that what you want to hear?"

"Why, that doesn't make any sense." Ray said shaking his head,

"Jealousy is an irrational emotion Ray, it's not _supposed_ to make sense." Neela snapped

"Neela, just calm down, okay." He said, putting her hands gently on her shoulders as she sighed,

"I'm sorry," she half-smiled, looking up at him, "It's just I saw you with her and……… I started to think about all the other girls you must have …… been with. I couldn't handle it, I'm sorry."

"Look Neela," he sighed, "You're right," he said looking into her eyes, "the list of girls that I've 'dated' is pretty long, I'm not gonna lie about that. But the list of people I've loved only has one name on it, and that's yours. You don't _need_ to be jealous"

Neela swallowed hard as she realised just how crazy her actions must have seemed to Ray, he hadn't _actually_ done anything wrong and she was getting mad at him. She motioned to a bench to the side of them,

"You probably think I'm completely insane now," she smiled nervously, " getting so jealous over nothing."

"No…. I" Ray started, but Neela shushed him,

"No, Ray, I need to get this out, it's been bugging since this morning."

"I thought that was nothing," Ray said, as he remembered waking up alone that morning.

"I lied," Neela frowned, "Okay," she said, putting her hands together, "It's not that I'm jealous, despite my little outburst back then. Well," she carried on "I _am_ jealous, of course I would be, she was gorgeous, but that's not why I acted the way I did."

Neela looked into Ray's eyes and saw utter confusion,

"God, this isn't making any sense is it?"

"Not a whole lot." Ray smiled caringly

"This morning," she started, hoping her explanation would be more intelligible this time, "when I saw you lying next to me. I wanted to think about how happy I was that we were together. But I couldn't…"

Ray's smile turned to a frown,

"You're not happy?" he asked breathless,

Neela smiled as she placed a finger to his lips,

"I am happier than I have ever been. It's just every time I saw you, all I could think about was how many other girls must have been where _I_ was right then and how easily it could be one of them lying next to you and not me."

She shook her as she realised just how stupid it was, just that morning she had been telling Ray not to get jealous over her and Bret because it was in the past.

'**Maybe I should have told myself that'**

"I _know_ it was stupid, that's why I told myself to get over it and went back to sleep. But when I saw you with Alexa just now, all that came back to me. I'm sorry." She smiled, glad that it was all off her chest now,

Ray bowed his head in confusion, he had never imagined Neela as the insecure type before, he looked in to her eyes and realised that now was probably the time to say something.

"Don't be sorry," he smiled, "I should have seen that something was wrong."

"How could you?" Neela smiled, "I'm very good at repressing things. I had to be," she laughed, "otherwise our apartment would be littered with dead bodies." She finished, taking Ray's hands in hers.

"Excuse me?" Ray asked, happy that the conversation was taking on a lighter tone.

"You have no idea hard it was to play nice with all those girls and make them coffee in the morning when all I wanted to do was tear their hair out!"

"I can imagine," Ray grinned, and he could, he'd briefly had similar thoughts when he'd found out about her and Bret that morning.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that." He said,

"How about we try to go a whole day without having to say sorry to each other," Neela smiled, so far they'd fought every day of their relationship.

'**The making up was fun though,' **shethought

"Deal," Ray smiled, kissing her cheek,

"We better get back before they send a search party" Neela smiled, rising from the bench.

"Yeh," Ray said pulling her back towards him with a smile, "Can I have that hug now? I mean….. I changed my shirt and everything."

"Okay," Neela smiled putting her arms around his neck as he lifted her up so his eyes were level with hers.

"Much better." He grinned as he took her hand in his and walked back to the bar.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So when's the wedding?" Bret asked, as he saw Neela and Ray talking cosily on the bar stool opposite him. Neela was sitting on it, and Ray was resting on her shoulders.

'**She's** **gonna** **have** **to** **get** **used** **to** **that**,' Bret smiled, being so much shorter than them, leaning on her was just too tempting.

"You want me to punch you?" Ray laughed, "cos I will."

"What? You mean we're _not_ getting married?" Neela joked, "but we had it all planned." She said looking at Sara.

"God Neela," Ray smiled, "Don't say stuff like that, _she_ probably does have it planned."

"I'll have less of the _she_, thank you very much son." Sara grinned.

'**I'm a grown man out drinking with his parents' **hethought**, 'who does that?'**

"Sorry," he smiled, "I'll be a good boy."

"Don't," Neela teased, leaning back into him, "they're no fun."

Ray raised his eyebrows and kissed her neck,

"Hey Nick," Bret called as he approached, "it's time to pay up man."

Nick dug around in his pocket and handed Bret a twenty dollar bill,

"I swear you had inside knowledge,"

"Nah, you're just a sore loser," Bret joked nudging him,

"What's going on?" Rob asked,

"I bet Nick, that these two," he said gesturing to Ray and Neela, "would be together before the year was out. He lost."

"You bet on them!" Rob laughed,

"Sure!" Bret smiled, "got nothing else to do."

"Well," Ray added, "as you're so flush with cash now, how about you buy the next round?"

"Okay," he laughed, "same again for everyone?"

"Actually Bret," Rob started, "we're gonna head out," he said motioning to Sara, " we're leaving tomorrow."

"Oh okay," Bret smiled, "it was good seeing you again."

"You too, and nice to meet you Nick," Sara smiled as she put her coat on. "See you tomorrow, sweetheart."

"We'll come back with you if you want." Ray said,

"No son, you and Neela stay and have fun."

"You sure?" he asked, taking his keys out of his pocket, "here you might need these."

"Thanks, goodnight."

"Bye," Neela smiled,

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Ray asked Bret who was walking to the dance floor with a brunette, "You still owe us a round."

"Here," Bret said, pushing the money into Ray's hands, "I'm _busy_."

Ray put the money on the bar and smiled as he took the stool next to Neela's,

"We won't see him again tonight." He explained to Neela,

"Well, I've got to go too," Nick said, "back to my day job tomorrow, speaking of which aren't you two supposed to be doctors or something," he laughed.

"Got the week off." Ray beamed,

"I start nights tomorrow," Neela explained, the first and probably only time she would be happy about working nights.

"It's all right for some," Nick said, finishing his beer, "see ya."

"Bye," Ray smiled, "hmm, alone at last," he almost purred into Neela's ear as he pulled his stool closer to hers.

"Yeh. We're _so_ alone," Neela laughed, "I can't even see all those people over there."

"Me neither," Ray breathed across the back of her neck, causing her to shudder, before he kissed her and moved his hands to her hips, running them down her thighs towards her knees.

"Ray?" she sighed leaning against him, "This …..is a …… public place." She stuttered as he kept kissing her neck.

"So," he teased, "you're the one that wanted me to be bad remember."

Neela swivelled on her stool to face him,

'**It's like dating a horny school boy.' **Shethoughtall thoughts left her mind though as she saw the lust in Ray's eyes.

She leaned in to kiss him and Ray pulled her so close she was practically sitting on his lap like she had that morning. He tried to suppress his moan but failed, the sound left his lips involuntarily. Neela leaned back and smiled at him, her smile grew as she saw Alexa watching from the corner, a clear look of jealousy on her face.

Ray leaned forward and started kissing her again,

"I uh….," he said kissing her lips, "think we should," he paused as Neela pulled him closer to kiss him again, "go home." He finally finished.

"I like the way you think Roomie," she smiled, repeating what Ray had said to her once.

Ray smiled and hoped that he wouldn't get his ass kicked tonight the way he had the last time those words had been said.

Grabbing his coat off the bar and putting the money Bret had given him in his pocket, mentally saying he'd give it back tomorrow, he followed Neela outside, only just able to stop himself from pushing her against a wall and never letting her go.

The fresh air seemed to calm Ray down as he said, "That was interesting."

Neela smiled and put her arms around his waist as he hailed a cab, "I have a feeling everything we do is going to be interesting." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her,

Ray deepened the kiss and lifted her up so she wouldn't have to stand on tiptoes,

'**So** **much** **for** **calming** **down**,' he thought, as Neela wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Suddenly remembering why they were outside, he put her down gently and said, "Home," his voice, deep and throaty, ……"Home" he repeated running one hand through his hair as opened the door for Neela.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lying next to Neela that night he traced patterns on her back as she slept. One arm under his head lifting his head higher than hers so he could see the look of peacefulness on her face, the same look he had seen when she had been sleeping on the sofa. He smiled as he realised, that _he_ had something to do with that now.

His smile faded as he moved his hand down her arm and saw bruises forming on her wrist,

'**I didn't think I grabbed her that hard. No wonder she was scared'**

He lifted her arm to his lips and kissed it, a soft moan escaping from her lips, as she turned to face him, still asleep.

He smiled as he thought that he must be forgiven as she was here with him now.

His smile grew as he remembered the cab ride home, both of them trying to keep their hands to themselves, but failing.

The way it took them five minutes to fit Neela's key into the lock because he kept turning her around to kiss him. How when they'd finally gotten into the house, he'd pushed her up against the wall, knocking over everything in their path. How Neela couldn't stop laughing when he tried to shush her, the last thing he needed was his parents coming out and yelling at him.

He was worried about being caught by his parents in his own house! It was crazy …. but exciting.

He'd finally been able to silence her with a kiss as he took her in his arms and carried her to his room. He trembled slightly as he thought of the way she had pushed him on to the bed and crawled in to his lap, kissing his neck as she rocked against him. A sigh escaped his lips as he remembered the way she had whispered his name in the darkness before falling asleep in his arms.

Pulling the covers up over her, he smiled as he kissed her shoulder and put his arms around her again. He never wanted to let go and he fell asleep smiling, thinking that as great as his dreams had been, they were nothing compared to the real thing.

XXXX

"Morning," Neela said as she opened her eyes to see Ray's looking back at her.

"Hey," he smiled, "I thought you were never gonna wake up." He joked,

"Well, 'someone' tired me out," she smiled, "How long have you been awake anyway?"

"Don't know," he smiled, "don't have a clock in here anymore."

"Why not?" Neela asked curiously,

"You probably don't want to know," Ray smiled, vaguely recalling an extremely drunken one-night stand; actually all he could really remember were the bruises he had in the morning from falling into every object in his room.

"Right," Neela grinned shaking her head as she sat up,

"What?" Ray asked as she just sat there staring at him,

"Nothing," she smiled, "Just happy."

"Good," he smiled, lifting her up so she was sitting on his lap, "God I love you," he sighed taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply,

Neela was taken aback by the swiftness of his movements, and almost fell backwards until he put his hands behind her and pushed her towards him, the kiss becoming more intense.

"Hmm," Neela moaned "Not that I'm complaining," she smiled, "but what was that for, "

"Nothing," he grinned, "just happy,"

Neela rolled her eyes at him, "That's my line," she whispered as she kissed him back.

"I think maybe I should sleep in _my_ room later," she murmured "alone," she added, as Ray's hands roamed her back.

"Why?" he said kissing the spot on her neck that he knew she liked,

"Because," she moaned, her hands resting on his chest, "I have to go to work tonight and I can't go anywhere near you without _this_ happening." She said gesturing between them as Ray skimmed his fingers down her arms, " So unless _you_ want to explain to Weaver why _I'm_ acting like a zombie, I should sleep alone. That way I might actually get some sleep"

"I'll behave …… I promise," Ray said putting on an innocent face,

"You? Behave? I didn't know you _knew_ that word." She said pushing him back against the wall.

"Hmm," Ray smiled, as Neela took charge, "You could teach me." he smirked as Neela leaned in to kiss him,

"Sorry Ray," she smiled, getting up and starting to get dressed, "I'm a doctor not a teacher."

Ray crawled along the bed and reached out for her but she stepped back, a grin on her face, "Tease," he grinned,

"Me, Never!" she laughed, "I'm gonna get some coffee, you want some?"

"I want _you_." Ray said reaching for her again,

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu this morning," she smiled. "Coffee?" she asked again more seriously.

"Sure," he smiled sinking back into the pillows, "I'll come with you," he said getting out of bed and pulling on his jeans.

Neela stopped as she reached the door and turned to face Ray,

"What?" he asked, his voice serious now,

"I love you," she whispered, she didn't really know why she'd said it. They'd already told each other this before, but in that moment it was just something she needed to do.

Ray's eyes sparkled as he smiled; he put his hands on either side of her face and leaned in slowly, stopping just before his lips met hers. He looked into her eyes and she smiled back at him as she closed the gap between them. This kiss was different to all their others, instead of being lust filled it was soft and slow, every ounce of their emotion pouring into it.

"Hmmm," Neela breathed running her hands down his chest as he reached past her to open the door.

He followed her out of the door and leaned gently on her back, pushing her down playfully as they went into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said pushing him away gently, "I'm not a climbing frame you know."

Ray just grinned at her and looked around the room,

"Weird." He said, "Mum and Dad are usually up by now."

"Maybe we kept them awake!" Neela joked,

"Ugh," Ray grimaced, throwing a cushion at her, "are you trying to scar me for life."

Neela just laughed as she threw the cushion back at him and started making the coffee.

"They're probably sleeping in so they don't have to sleep on the plane," she said joining Ray at the table and handing him his coffee. "I'm gonna miss them," she said.

Ray sipped his coffee and smiled, "I won't" he said light-heartedly, "Don't get me wrong," he said, at seeing Neela's confused look, "I love them, but I moved out for a reason. They're only so much parenting I can take." He smiled.

"You're lucky," she smiled soberly, "the likelihood of my parents dropping by for some 'parenting' isn't high."

"Sorry," Ray said realising he may have seemed insensitive, "I didn't mean to……."

"It's fine," Neela smiled, "aren't you forgetting about our deal, we're not saying sorry remember. Besides, I don't think my parents coming over would be a great idea, this isn't quite the life they had planned for me."

Ray frowned slightly, afraid that her parents would disapprove of him,

"It's not you," she smiled to reassure him, sure, her parents wouldn't be crazy about the idea of her and Ray but they'd get over it, "It's just if they had their way I'd be married and living in a big house with about five kids by now. Not something I want anytime soon."

Ray smiled as he imagined Neela chasing five kids around,

Neela nodded her head in the direction of her room as his parents got up.

"Morning," she said,

"What time do you call this?" Ray teased,

His father rolled his eyes and smiled as the four of them sat at the table and poured more coffee.

"**I'm going to miss this,' **Neelathought


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"We _really_ have to get going if you want to make your flight in time," Ray said glancing anxiously at his watch.

"Okay, we're coming," his mother called from the bedroom, "just making sure we have everything."

"You already checked three times," Ray shouted back,

"We're done," Sara said carrying her bags out of the room.

"Here, let me put these in the van," he said, walking towards the door, leaving Neela with his mum and dad.

"Thank you," Neela smiled at them,

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you?" Rob asked,

"No," Neela smiled, "I should definitely be saying it to you, things have been so much better since you came,"

"Oh honey." Sara smiled hugging Neela, "You're more than welcome, I've always wanted a daughter."

Neela stepped back in shock, tears of joy glinting in her eyes,

"You guys ready to go?" Ray's voice floated in from the doorway, "Did I interrupt something?" he asked as none of them responded to him.

"No," Neela said, turning to face him, "we were just talking."

"Well, like I said," Ray said walking up to Neela, "we really need to go now."

"Okay," Rob said as he and Sara walked out of the room, Ray took Neela by the arm and turned her to face him, "You okay?"

"Yeh" she smiled,

"You sure?" he asked brushing the tears from her eyes, "What's up?" he asked again softly.

"Your parents were just being incredibly sweet that's all. These are happy tears," she smiled taking his hand and showing him out the door.

XXXX

"Flight 109, Chicago to Philadelphia now boarding," a woman's voice came over the tannoy.

"Well that's us," Rob smiled standing up, "It was good to see you son, very nice to meet you Neela," he said, hugging them both.

"Oh Mum, don't cry," Ray said hugging her, "I'll see you again soon."

"Bye Mrs. Barnett," Neela said hugging her,

"You can call me Mum," Sara whispered in her ear, causing Neela to well up again.

"Thanks," Neela said,

"See you soon kids," Rob waved as they walked through the gate and out of site.

Ray put his arms around Neela's shoulders and pulled her against his chest and kissed her hair.

"Hmm," he sighed, "That wasn't quite as bad as I thought it would be."

Neela turned to face him and smiled, "It was fun,"

"Yeh," he smiled, taking her hand as they walked towards the exit, "What?" he asked at the cheeky smile Neela had on her face.

"Well, just think," she said, "if they managed to get us together this time, what are they gonna do the next time they visit?"

"God only knows," Ray smiled as he got into the van, "but next time we'll be prepared."

FIN

Thankyou for reading and reviewing.

I am in the process of writing a sequel, slightly more angsty. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
